The Noble Choice
The Noble Choice is when the hero or heroine is at his or her most heroic stature. The event starts after the Obstacles and Arguments event. This usually happens when the main protagonist does what he or she believes is right for him or herself and for his or her friends, family, or community. The hero or heroine makes his or her choice to fight the enemy, make amends for his past mistakes, etc. While Noble Choices are spine-chilling, it's the best event heroes can produce. The Noble Choice is oppositve There are many ways the hero can show us he is making the Noble Choice: # Making a speech to his community, friends, or family. # Standing up to the enemy. # Taking the place of an accused or mistreated person. # Stepping between the enemy and someone special (Copper blocking Amos' gun; Diego blocking Soto's attack on Manny). # Admitting the truth. (Oscar admitting that he lied about being a Sharkslayer) # Giving up his life or personal wants for other people. (Casper giving up his dream to be human again and gives it to Dr. Harvey instead) # Standing up for his people. # Blocking the enemy's blow. (Anna blocking Hans' sword as he tries to kill Elsa, freezing in the process and shattering the sword to pieces) # Confessing his/her love for another. # Going back to face something or someone. (Po returning to face Lord Shen after attaining his inner peace; Nelly going back to aid her friends in battle against the evil Cat King and his army of alley cats to help Jerry Mouse reclaim his kingdom) # Choosing Heart over Duty. # Sacrificing to save everybody. (The Iron Giant sacrificing himself to stop the missile from killing dozens of people) # Choosing to live somewhere in order to keep his friends. # Apologizing for what they've done, whether they're aggressively angry towards the people they've loved, making wrong decisions, etc. (Thorin II Oakenshield developed a mad love of gold over his friends, causing him to commit such acts, until he finally managed to come to his senses and help everyone during the Battle of the Five Armies) (See Obstacles and Arguments) # Rising to power. # Betraying the antagonist(s). Examples Movies * 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios ** Homer Simpson has to find his family and to save the town of Springfield from Russ Cargill. * DreamWorks ** Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman decide to stay in circus instead of returning to the Central Park Zoo. ** The circus animals deciding to save Alex and the gang from DuBois, despite Alex's earlier deceit to them. * Disney/Pixar ** Simba making his choice to return home and save his kingdom. ** Woody encouraging Buzz to learn that he is Andy's toy as Buzz chooses to be Andy's toy so he and Woody can escape from Sid. ** Dot getting Flik and the Circus Bugs' for help to stand up against Hopper. Flik stubbornly refuses and continues to mope until Dot cheers him up with the same philosophy he used on her earlier. ** Woody deciding to go back to Andy and inviting the Roundup Gang to his house. ** Aladdin deciding to save his father from Sa'Luk, despite all his father's selfish actions ** As Melody reconciles with her parents, King Triton offers Melody a choice to either live with him and Atlantica as a mermaid, or stay human and live with her family. Melody declines the offer, instead choosing to use her Grandfather's trident to dissolve the castle walls--therefore, both human and merfolk can be together in harmony. * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo to tells Ranger Smith to don't give up to save Jellystone Park from Mayor Brown. * Thomas deciding to go against Sir Topham Hatt's wishes and go straight to Knapford in order to stop Sailor John from stealing the treasure. * Neville Longbottom stands up to Lord Voldemort and gives him an inspiring speech dedicated to Harry Potter. * Deadpool: taking a bullet that was meant for Russell leading to both of their redemptions. * After locking up all the Halloween monsters in Haunted Halloween, Sarah Quinn returns the manuscript to R.L. Stine. * Kenai * Rex (We're Back!) Others * Rollbar refusing to execute the cannibalistic Decepticon Dead End. * Lapis Lazuli returns in time to drop the barn on Blue Diamond and officially joins the Crystal Gems. * Cid Highwind chooses to abort the launch of his rocket to prevent Shera who is still fixing one of the oxygen tank which is malfunctioning, from burning her to a crisp and she immediately takes the blame for ruining his dream. * The Winchester brothers and Castiel set the Ghost Kid free upon their return from the ''Scooby-Doo ''Universe. * Katie Walker deciding to not give up in order to win. * Supergirl Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes